The present invention relates to a combination tool provided with a tool holding fixture that is connected with the driving spindle of a machine tool. The tool holding fixture has a receiving element for a grip that can be clamped with a tension sleeve in the tool holding fixture. The grip receives the shank of a tool. The combination tool comprises at least one cutting member.
The tool holding fixture of the known combination tool is connected to the drive spindle of the processing machine. Into the tool holding fixture, the grip with a tension sleeve is inserted which is being clamped hydraulically within the tool holding fixture. The shank of the working tool with which a work piece is to be processed, rests in the tension sleeve. This working tool is a special tool since it is additionally provided with at least one cutting member, for example, a chamfering plate. The tool can, for example, be a twist drill with which a drill hole is made in the work piece. Subsequent to the drilling process, a chamfering process can be carried out with the cutting member which is fixedly connected to the twist drill. In case that a deeper drill hole has to be made in the work piece, this special tool cannot be employed since the drill length is defined by the distance between the drill tip and the cutting member. Therefore, in this case, a different special tool has to be employed with which the drill length projecting past the cutting member is correspondingly longer. For this reason, a large number of special tools have to be manufactured and kept in stock. This is expensive for the user of the combination tool.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to improve the design of the aforementioned combination tool such that very different machining processes can be carried out cost-efficiently at a work piece.